


Shaken Not Stirred

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, International Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-10
Updated: 2000-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: After COTW, whilst on a case with her husband, Meg meets Ben. Read on and see who her husband is, te he he.





	Shaken Not Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Shaken  
Not Stirred

** Shaken Not Stirred **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com 

**Rating: -** G. Crossover. Romance. Humour.

**Pairings: -** Thatcher/Male. Slight Fraser/Thatcher. 

**Teaser: -** After COTW, Meg meets Ben whilst working on a case with her husband.

**Spoiler: -** None.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. Also, Meg's husband is not mine. The story however is mine (copyright April 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This snapshot is set after COTW and it is a crossover with a series of films that concern a 'certain' character. (I'm not going to say who the character is, because it will ruin the story. <G>You'll find out as you read on.) Hope you enjoy the snapshot and any constructive comments are welcome at 

* * *

Shimmering like crystals, snowflakes descended onto Meg's dark hair as she stood in the Red Square, in front of the Kremlin. She was shaken up at the unexpected encounter with the man standing before her. * Of all of the people in the world, the _last_ person I ever thought that I'd see _here,_ in Moscow, is Fraser. I wonder what bizarre reason he has for being in Russia! I've tried so hard to forget this man. He used to be constantly tangled in my waking thoughts and in my dreams. However, since joining the CIS, and subsequently meeting my husband, Fraser has become something of a distant memory. That is, until seeing him again now. * She looked over at the handsome figure of her husband at the side of her. Even though it was chillingly cold, she felt the familiar warmth rise inside of her just at the sight of him. Fraser used to have the exact same effect on her and made her heart skip a beat every time that she saw him. She looked from her husband to Fraser. But to her surprise, there was _no_ trace of the feelings that she used to have for him. He didn't stir up any buried emotions, as she would have thought that he would have done. No, the only man who stirred those types of emotions up inside of her now, was her husband.

"Fraser, I'd like you to meet my husband." Smiling up into the face of her husband, Meg's eyes sparkled with happiness, as she proudly linked her husband's arm.

Meg's husband outstretched his spare arm and shook Fraser's hand. He spoke in a refined English accent as he introduced himself to Fraser. "Bond. _James Bond_ ; 007." 


End file.
